1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to hardware for computer systems, and, in particular, to a user workspace mounting system for a computer terminal including a keyboard and flat screen monitor for a server rack.
2. Description of Related Art
Rack mounted keyboard-display units are used in computer installations characterized by rack mounted computers in banks and bays of computer cabinets, such as server farms, routers, and database management intensive computer complexes (financial institutions, insurance companies, stock and commodity dealers and exchanges, and the like). Typical rack mounted keyboard-display units are horizontally adjustable, that is, they are slidable into and out of the cabinet into an aisle, being mounted in or on a sliding drawer or on brackets and fixed rails.
While this provides for horizontal adjustability, that is adjustability into and out of the cabinet, it does not provide for vertical adjustability, that is, up-and-down adjustability. This presents, at best, a user convenience problem, and at worst an ergonomics and worker safety problem, especially in a workplace or workgroup where there are users of varying heights.
Thus, a need exists for an end user vertically adjustable rack mounted end user work space, such as a shelf, platform, drawer, or computer terminal including a keyboard-display unit, allowing easy access by a wide range of users.